


Something More

by Luvsselm



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, gongtang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvsselm/pseuds/Luvsselm
Summary: Seongmin is afraid of heights, but not afraid of voicing his feelings out.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, seongtae - Relationship
Kudos: 45





	Something More

"Seongmin, you're up next!" Wonjin half-shouted to the obviously unfocused tiny boy. Today is their school trip and they are currently having some adventure activities in their last destination. The wall-climbing is for sure scary as hell, especially because Seongmin wasn't exactly fond of heights, but what actually keeps his mind out of it was Taeyoung.

_Did he attend the school trip? I haven't seen him yet._

Taeyoung is Seongmin's close friend from the other section. The night before, he was really contemplating whether to ask Taeyoung if he was going to join the trip or not, but the other seemed busy and they haven't really talked the past weeks.

Seongmin misses Taeyoung. They used to walk together from and to school but because the badminton competition is getting near, Taeyoung's schedule became more hectic.

_Maybe he's practicing. I hope he's resting well. I don't often see him at the cafeteria during lunch now. He's getting even skinnier because of the training._

Seongmin sighed, thinking that maybe Taeyoung didn't join the trip since he has to prepare for the match.

_But he should have skipped practice for once and join here to at least have some fun time instead!_

His mind was too preoccupied by the thoughts of not bonding with Taeyoung for a quite while now.

"Earth to Ahn Seongmin!" Seongmin got startled when he saw Wonjin in front of him, giving a confused look.

"Huh? Yes?"  
"Why are you so absentminded? Wear your safety gears and climb up now."

Seongmin's face became pale when he looked up at an approximately 20-feet wall. He was about to protest but he remembered that the activities were still graded.

_Why did I even agree to this?_

"Uhm, if ever I die, please tell Kim Taeyoung that I miss him and that I really like him, okay?" He told the instructor and a bunch of laughter was then heard from his classmates and teacher.

_Calm down Seongmin. Everything's secured. You got this!_

He is breathing in and out heavily and is shaking while climbing up. His face and hands are starting to get sweaty and it's not a good sign. What if he loses balance and slides down?

Seongmin's heart beats more rapidly. He suddenly looked down but immediately regretted it because he's already higher than some tall trees there and he felt dizzy.

He froze at the spot, feeling a tight knot in his stomach. He closed his eyes, it's way too high for him.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T DO THIS! I FEEL LIKE GETTING A HEART ATTACK RIGHT NOW, PLEASE SAVE ME!" Seongmin almost cried. It's still kind of far from the top yet he doesn't know how to continue climbing up anymore.

He heard the people on the ground laughing again, Wonjin being the loudest.

"Stop saying nonsense, Seongmin! You will not die there! Just go on, you can do it!"

His classmates cheered him up.

"TAEYOUNG-AH, THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF ONLY YOU WERE HERE THEN I MIGHT HAVE THE WILL TO ACTUALLY FINISH CLIMBING THIS DAMN WALL!"

Seongmin had the confidence to shout everything since Taeyoung is nowhere near him and he's not going to know those stupid words that came directly from his mouth, not unless his classmates tell him.

He decided to continue, ignoring the nervous feeling all over him.

Eventually, Seongmin successfully went to the top. After recording his time, the only thing he needs to do is to jump down. He wasn't that scared anymore because one of the instructors is there with him.

He was relieved.

"GUYS, I DID IT! HEY KIM TAEYOUNG, YOU FOOL, I MISS YOU! I LIKE YOU A LOT!"

It was really funny how brave Seongmin was while screaming his feelings out loud, not knowing that the second bus already arrived minutes ago and that the other section was there, watching him.

When Seongmin reached the ground, he noticed that the number of students were doubled.

The nervousness that went away a few moments ago went back when he realized that it was Taeyoung's classmates who were at the back.

_No no no, he can't be here!_

"Hey, that was amazing! I like how shameless you are, Seongminie!" Wonjin greet him and pinched his cheeks and they walked to the nearest bench when someone suddenly called him.

"Ahn Seongmin, wait!"

_Shit!_

Seongmin gulped the big lump in his throat upon hearing that voice.

"Uhm, I guess I'll leave you here. Good luck, Seongmin!" Wonjin waved and ran away, leaving Seongmin who was glued in his position, closing his eyes tightly.

"Hey!" He felt the other's hand tapping his shoulder.

_I'm doomed!_

So he decided to face the one and only Kim Taeyoung who's now smiling widely.

There his heart goes again, beating insanely fast. Only this time, the younger was fully aware that it's not because of the wall-climbing anymore.

"Don't you have practice today? Why are you here? And please tell me you didn't hear anything!" He shrieked, surprisingly not stuttering. 

The taller chortled. Panic was evident in Seongmin's tone.

"First, I don't have practice today."

One step closer.

"Second, I am here because I wanted to see you. I wanted to have fun with you. Too bad, our bus had some malfunction earlier so we need to wait for another. That's why we're late."

Another step closer.

"And lastly, unfortunately, or should I say fortunately? I heard everything."

_That's it! I'm going to dig my own grave now! I wasn't wrong when I thought that I am going to die today._

Seongmin looked down, embarrassed.

"Look at me, Seongmin."

They heard little squeals and giggles from their classmates who were currently watching the two of them.

"I've been waiting for this day to come." Taeyoung said. Seongmin looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"DIDN'T YOU KNOW, SEONGMIN? TAEYOUNG HAS BEEN LIKING YOU SINCE FIRST YEAR!" One of Taeyoung's classmate revealed.

"HEY! I WAS THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT TO HIM!" He shouted back.

He looked back at the younger, who's now blushing hard.

"Well, I guess I'm exposed." Taeyoung scratched his nape but smiled nonetheless.

There's no point in denying it now.

"We could have been dating the whole time now! I can't believe you waited for this to happen and I can't believe I'd be the first one to confess! How dare you?" Seongmin exclaimed.

Taeyoung only chuckled at how adorable the younger looked.

"Hey in my defense, I was planning to confess if I win the badminton match next week!"

"Then if you lose, you wouldn't confess to me?"

Taeyoung shrugged.

"I'm winning you now, and knowing that you like me back only motivated me more to ace that competition."

Seongmin blushed once again.

"By the way, how was your throat? You were screaming your lungs out earlier up there! Do you like me that much?" Taeyoung teased which earned a hit from Seongmin.

"Shut up! Don't remind me of that!"

"You're cute!"

Their hands were intertwined. It's not their first time holding hands. In fact, they always do it together.

But everything changed now.

It was not just some close-friend relationship anymore, it was surely something more than that now.

The climb was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Gongtang uwuuuu


End file.
